Your Love, My Wings, Our Memories
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Kalau dulu, ketika ia terjatuh dan menjadi benar-benar merasa tidak berguna, ada Sakura yang akan menangisinya atau melindunginya. Anggap saja sayap ini, sayap yang ia miliki, adalah rasa cinta Sakura. Karena tanpa adanya Sakura, ia tidak akan bisa menerima kekuatan untuk terbang bebas di angkasa sana. Canon.


Raiha baliiiiiik ke Fandom ini dengan ke Canon-an lainnya XD Enjoy!

Love,

Raiha

* * *

Sasuke berdiri di atas danau jernih di tengah-tengah hutan dekat markas Orochimaru untuk berlatih. Dari sejak Sasuke datang sampai sekarang, latihan yang wajib ia lakukan selalu sama. Yaitu dengan masuk ke Joutai level 2-nya secara total. Memang ketika ia bertarung dengan Naruto sebulan yang lalu ia bisa masuk ke Joutai level 2-nya dengan sempurna, tapi entah kenapa ia mengalami kesulitan saat ini. Ia bisa masuk ke level 2, namun satu-satunya penghalang adalah ia tidak bisa mengendalikan sayapnya. Sayapnya menjadi penghalang bagi Sasuke. Ia mengalami kesulitan mengirimkan perintah ke sayapnya untuk tetap berada di punggungnya.

_'Kau harus bisa mengontrol segel itu, Sasuke. Kalau sudah baru kita akan lanjutkan latihanmu.'_ kata-kata Orochimaru terbayang lagi di benaknya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia mulai memfokuskan pikirannya dan dengan sekejap ia bisa merasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir perlahan ke dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke mengecek tangannya dan melihat bahwa tubuhnya sudah berganti warna. Ia juga mengecek pantulan wajahnya di air danau, dan dengan satu tarikan nafas menenangkan, ia melirik kebelakang untuk melihat apakah sayapnya sudah tumbuh dengan baik.

Begitu puas dengan hasilnya, ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan kedua sayapnya. Setelah merasa benar-benar yakin sayapnya bisa dikendalikan, Sasuke langsung meloncat tinggi dan mengibarkan sayapnya. Sampai sini bagus, sekarang ia harus berusaha berada di udara selama mungkin. Sasuke berhasil bertahan selama 47 detik terakhir kali. Ia berharap sayapnya tidak akan menyusut kembali ke tubuh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

Aaah, Sasuke paling menyukai hari-hari seperti ini, dimana ia merasa sangat damai dengan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya. Seandainya saja ia bisa menjadi sekuat ini tanpa bantuan Orochimaru. Seandainya saja ia bisa kembali ke desa dan merasa setenang i—

Hembusan angin. Air mata. Lampu redup. Jeritan menyedihkan. Mata emerald yang berair.

Sasuke langsung merasa sakit kepala dan dengan sekejap joutai level 2-nya mulai menyusut kembali ke leher Sasuke dan dengan begitu saja Sasuke terjatuh dari udara ke kolam tersebut. Sasuke terus membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam selama beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berenang ke permukaan dan duduk di pinggir danau dengan kondisi basah kuyup.

Selalu seperti ini.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Your Love, My Wings, Our Memories © Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Summary: **

**Kalau dulu, ketika ia terjatuh dan menjadi benar-benar merasa tidak berguna, ada Sakura yang akan menangisinya atau melindunginya. Anggap saja sayap ini, sayap yang ia miliki, adalah rasa cinta Sakura. Karena tanpa adanya Sakura, ia tidak akan bisa menerima kekuatan untuk terbang bebas di angkasa sana.**

_**Full Warning Set**_

**I write this for my pelasure only, I take not advantage, profit, and anything else.**

.

.

.

Setiap ia berusaha terbang bebas, selalu saja ia terjatuh kembali tanpa sayapnya. Selama sebulan, setiap ia membayangkan kembali tentang hari-hari di desa serta kedamaian yang bisa ia peroleh, tampaknya sesuatu yang berada dalam tubuhnya, yang bagian dari pemberian Orochimaru tampak memberontak, seperti seolah-olah Orochimaru ingin Sasuke benar-benar melupakan semua hal itu.

Sasuke menarik kunai dari kantungnya dan melemparkan kunai itu ke pohon terdekat dengan kesal. Setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu bersama kelompok tujuh, latihan sendirian terasa sedikit asing, tanpa ada yang memotivasi atau sekedar mengejek perkembangannya. Lalu kunai yang menancap di pohon itu juga langsung mengingatkannya dengan latihan memanjat pohon yang pernah mereka lakukan, ia ingat saat itu Sakura-lah yang pertama kali berhasil memanjat, yang sempat sangat membuat Sasuke kesal karena sudah dikalahkan oleh perempuan yang kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi lalu senyuman bangga Sakura yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya terlintas lagi dan ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"_Diluar dugaan, ternyata ini mudah sekali," _kata Sakura saat itu. Sakura yang menjulurkan lidahnya saat itu seolah-olah sedang mengejek Naruto dan Sasuke tidak juga bisa dilupakan oleh Sasuke sampai sekarang.

Itu adalah salah satu kejadian dimana Sakura memohon secara implisit kepada Sasuke untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Juga kejadian dimana Sakura merasa cukup nyaman dan dekat dengan Sasuke sehingga ia tidak keberatan mengejeknya seperti itu.

Mereka berdua sungguh seperti orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain awalnya. Heh, Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengenali Sakura kalau saja ia tidak sekelompok dengannya. Dibalik perempuan yang sering ber-_fangirl_ ria itu, terutama tentang dirinya, Sasuke bisa melihat ketulusan dan keteguhan Sakura dalam mencintai diri Sasuke. Sakura tidak hanya sekedar penggemar biasa. Seiring waktu berjalan, Sasuke menyadari bahwa cinta Sakura adalah hal yang tulus dan bukan main-main.

Sakura tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi hubungan apapun yang mereka miliki—yang sebenarnya tidak banyak—selalu disadari oleh Sasuke dan tak lupa, selalu juga dihindarinya.

Cih, sekarang percuma saja mau melanjutkan latihannya kalau pikirannya sudah terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal bodoh yang hanya bisa sedikit meredupkan kebencian serta ambisinya. Mencoba terbang lagi pun hanya akan memberikan hasil yang sama. Ia akan terjatuh, tercebur, dan akan berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Kalau dulu, ketika ia terjatuh dan menjadi benar-benar tidak berguna, ada Sakura yang akan menangisinya atau melindunginya.

Ketika semua orang mengira ia sudah mati di tangan Haku, Sakura-lah yang menangisinya sambil terus meratapi namanya. Ketika Sasuke sadar, wajah basah Sakura-lah yang pertama ia lihat. Lalu ia juga ingat ketika wajahnya berubah dari sedih ke senang dan lega dalam sekejap. Pelukan dari Sakura yang mengagetkan (dan menyakitkan) juga tidak pernah ia lupakan. Itu juga tanda bahwa Sakura tidak merasa segan dengan dinginnya sifat Sasuke saat itu.

Kenangan lain, dimana Sakura berusaha mati-matian untuk Sasuke—dan Naruto juga, mungkin, adalah ketika ujian Chuunin di Hutan Kematian. Malam itu, tanpa tidur Sakura berjaga semalaman untuk menjaga kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke agar tetap stabil. Sasuke saat itu nyaris tidak rela karena Sasuke-lah yang dilindungi dan bukannya yang melindungi.

Tapi Sasuke juga tahu ia berhutan banyak kepada Sakura. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura yang tidak terlalu sering terlibat dalam pertengkaran namun berusaha melawan Dotsu dan timnya sendirian membuatnya salut. Yeah, walau dibantu si Alis sih, tapi setelah itu sendirian, kan?

Nyawa Sakura yang dipertaruhkan saat itu terlihat sama sekali tidak main-main. Sakura terlihat serius rela terluka seperti apapun demi melindungi orang-orang yang ia cintai. Saat itu, hanya saat itu saja, Sakura terlihat seperti Kunoichi yang hebat. Walau Sasuke tidak bisa melihat, suara-suara masih terdengar, dan tidak ada satupun suara keluhan. Seingin apapun Sakura terlihat cantik di depan Sasuke, rambutnya ataupun kecantikannya sudah tidak ia pedulikan kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Sakura juga menghentikan Sasuke dari perbuatan barbarnya dengan, lagi-lagi, pelukan dan air mata. Sepertinya banyak sekali air mata yang sudah ditumpahkan Sakura demi Sasuke.

Mengingat itu Sasuke langsung memejamkan matanya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah langit mendung.

Sakura menghentikan Sasuke dari menjadi seseorang yang haus kekuatan untuk sesaat saat itu.

Nilai Sakura di mata Sasuke terus naik sejak saat itu.

Sasuke membayangkan Sakura berada di sebelahnya. Mengambilkan handuk, berusaha mengeringkan Sasuke, dan berceloteh tidak jelas dengan riang. Rasanya Sakura hanyalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Tapi ini sudah terlanjur. Sasuke sudah terlanjur ke sini dan sudah tidak ada hasrat untuk kembali.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke kepada diri sendiri dengan senyum kecil pasrah. Ia benar-benar menyesali ia tidak tahu apa yang lebih ia sesali. Pergi dari Konoha atau membiarkan gadis berambut _pink_ merasuki hatinya. Apakah Sakura sudah menyerah? Sudahkah dia _move on_? Tidak, mana mungkin. Lagipula Sasuke sendiri tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tatapan memuja Sakura… ingin rasanya Sasuke cap sebagai miliknya dan hanya untuknya.

Tapi jika ia memang akan memutuskan untuk kembali suatu hari nanti, ia tidak ingin keadaan menjadi sama seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke ingin lebih memperhatikan Sakura dan lebih merespon ucapannya.

Seandainya saja Sakura tahu bahwa ia merasa bersalah akan setiap air mata yang mengalir dari wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat kesal. Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Satu persatu air mengenai wajah Sasuke sampai akhirnya hujan menjadi deras. Tapi Sasuke tidak bergerak. Ia membiarkan air hujan membasahinya dan membuatnya merasa lebih kacau. Apakah sesakit ini bagi Sakura untuk melepaskannya?

Apakah Sakura menderita lebih parah daripada Sasuke menyangkut terpisahnya mereka? Kalau saja Sasuke tidak selemah ini. Seandainya saja lemahnya Sasuke tidak perlu menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. _Seandainya_ saja Itachi tidak pernah membantai klan. Apakah mereka akan menjadi lebih senang?

Setiap malam, setiap sayap yang gagal Sasuke kendalikan, Sasuke selalu berharap wajahnya akan memudar dan menghilang dari kepala Sasuke agar ia bisa lebih fokus ke ambisinya. Namun tampaknya Tuhan tidak mengizinkan itu.

Heh, Sasuke tahu ia tidak akan bisa terbang. Sudah tidak mungkin. Masa bodoh dengan Orochimaru, ia akan pergi ke tempatnya dan berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu terbang. Ia akan meminta Orochimaru mengajarkannya cara lain untuk menggunakan sayapnya selain untuk terbang.

Karena setiap kali ia berusaha terbang, ia hanya akan terjatuh lagi dengan sedihnya. Anggap saja sayap ini, sayap yang ia miliki, adalah rasa cinta Sakura. Karena tanpa adanya Sakura, ia tidak akan bisa menerima kekuatan untuk terbang.

Setiap ia berusaha mengibarkannya, sayap itu akan terus hilang dengan sendirinya.

Setiap langkah juga yang ia ambil untuk menuju ke jalan kegelapan, mau tidak mau cinta Sakura juga akan perlahan lenyap dari pikirannya dengan sendirinya.

Fin.

* * *

Nyambung gak ya? Hehe -,-

Yah, pokoknya aku nulis ini karena aku cinta Canon dan SasuSaku adalah pair yang ngetop abis. Dan sebagai melepas stress di tengah-tengah UTS - kagak belajar malah nulis.

Hahaha, senengnya bisa balik ke fandom ini, makasih ya yang udah mau baca! Mohon maaf atas segala kabalan dan kealay-an yang ada ^^

Akhir kata,

Review!


End file.
